The Zero Room
At the moment you are in the Zero Room. The Zero Room is a comic page. The comic page has made-up comics from different people on the site. Fall into luxury wherever you are and read these comics as if they were realistic things. 1. The Necessary 13 Clara: '''Doctor...where..where are we going, what happened to you? '''Doctor: Back to the past, well the future, well, no, the present, I don't know, and to let you know, I regenerated, well, I think I did. Clara: 'The TARDIS is going to crash, we're going to die. Whatever about regeneration, where are we going? '''Doctor: '''To Gallifrey. '''Clara: '''Gallifrey? '''Doctor: '''Gallifrey, my home planet, must you know everything child? We're going back to speak to the High Council about my regeneration. '''Clara: '''Why? What harm's been done to you? '''Doctor: '''No harm, no, nothing like this has happened before, I was meant to die. Die on Trenzalore but they granted me a new cycle of regeneration. ''The TARDIS makes it's usual drop-sound and the Doctor and Clara fall to the ground. Clara and the Doctor worriedly and slowly venture out of the TARDIS. 'Clara: '''Is this Jammibey or Gallifreem or Galli..Galli whatever? '''Doctor: '''Gallifrey, child, and yes it is the planet you are speaking of. Right over there, through that big glass ball, the one half broken, well, almost completely broken. I have to speak with the High Council, the last remaining Time-Lords because this new cycle of regeneration may just affect my past, present if there is one and my future. Hurry up Oswin! '''Clara: '''No more Oswin, I'm Clara, yeah? '''Doctor: '''My mind's half dizzy, I'm not thinknig straight, keep walking and don't get caught up in the lava pools or let a Dalek see you! '''Clara: '''DALEKS! Their here, on Gallifrey, you're putting me at risk Doctor! '''Doctor: '''Their might be a few of them here, survivors I suspect, nothing more, half dead I suppose. '''Clara: '''Survivors? '''Doctor: '''Yes, survivors from the Time War. The Last Great Time War. Some may still be in Arcadia but were not venturing there today. '''Clara: '''Is Arcadia the place you showed me when we met your other self? '''Doctor: '''Yes Clara, it is indeed. ''They stopped right outside the door to the High Council's conference room to talk. 'Doctor: '''Clara, you must not talk as much as I do in here, perhaps not at all, I will introduce you and you may have to shake hands. Do you know how to shake hands, a thing we do on Gallifrey? '''Clara: '''Earthlings do it too you know. '''Doctor: '''Great! I'm going to put my ear against the door and listen into the conversation to know the right time to barge in. I want it as dramatic as possible. '''Clara: '''Like a 'tadaa'? '''Doctor: '''A tadaa? '''Clara: '''It's a dramatic conclusion or entry to something, you don't know that? '''Doctor: '''On Gallifrey, a tadaa is a swamp pig that has the most powerful spit. I certainly don't want that sort of entry! '''Clara: '''So, when are we going to go in Doc-- '''Doctor: '''BE QUIET, CHILD!! We don't want them to hear you. More rather we want to hear them. There's more than the High Council in there, must be...must be... '''Clara: '''Must be who? The Daleks, the Cybermen, the Whispermen, the..the...the Ice Warriors or that ghost thingy we saw once? '''Doctor: '''Is there something wrong with you child? Are you suffering somehow? '''Clara: '''No, why? '''Doctor: '''Stop your questions then, you STUPID, STUPID girl, a regenerated man having questions thrown in his face, horrific. '''Doctor: '''Here, put your ear against the door and tell me every word their saying, you'll come in use for something. '''Clara: '''Their saying...no, he should be here shortly and then the matter will start? '''Doctor: '''Matter? Listen more and tell me. '''Clara: '''They just said...it's necessary, you know, we will do it, he doesn't know a thing.....it must be done. With all 12 of you here we can begin now... ''The Doctor's eyes widened at what the High Council were saying inside. He pushed Clara to the ground and barged in with a fierce-looking face. '''Doctor: Not 12! 13!! The High Council were all standing up at a small, round table with the 12 behind them. The 12 that were the necessary. Another man in black was behind them, the most familiar man the Doctor knew, the Master. River Song, Amy, Rory, Sarah-Jane Smith, Tegan Jovanka and even the Doctor's mother were all there. 'Borusa (President): '''Dear Doctor, good old friend, you are very late, in fact we were just getting started. ' Doctor: 'You have no right to confront me for being late, I'm only new here. '''Ulysses (Doctor's Father): '''HOW DARE YOU! I am so sorry dear President for my son's despicable tone. '''Doctor (1): '''Ah, so you must be my distant successor. Still got the grump, ha ha. '''Doctor (12, present day): '''Why are all my predecessors here, even the lost one who was in the Time War, why have we been gathered so suddenly, is it necessary? '''Doctor (8): '''We have important business to get to, a matter of time and relative dimensions in space perhaps. '''Borusa: '''Doctor, we do have business to get down to the bottom of. In fact, by the end of this conference it is possible that you will live or die! '''Doctor (12): '''I don't...I don't understand, at all, what business? '''Doctor (3): '''Your new regeneration cycle has gotten a bit out of hand, dear fellow, don't fret, be brave through whatever happens. '''Doctor (11): '''Whatever happens...I won't forget one line of this, ha ha. '''Doctor (10): '''I won't forget it either, the feeling, the feeling that strikes when I don't want to go. '''Doctor (12): '''I have no idea what my predecessors are on about dear President, you must tell me. '''Borusa: '''You have had too much regeneration, Doctor, you have gone over the limit should I say. '''Doctor (9): '''Have you forgotten about the Master? He's had about fifty regenerations let alone twelve or thirteen. Dear President, it's wrong, it's completely and utterly wrong. '''Master: '''Have you noot yet defined that I am now immortal dear Doctor. I was given a task to do to gain more regeneration. Why don't you tell them Doctor number...number..that one there, whatever the number being. '''Doctor (5): '''It's true. When me and my four predecessors teamed up against the Death Zone and your ''evil predecessor dear President... 'Ulysses: '''HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR LEADER THAT, YOU WILL BE EXECUTED, GUARDS, GUARDS!!! '''Borusa: '''Don't fret for the guards, dear Ulysses. The chap well knows that I was possessed by an entity at this time..go on tell the story Doctor. '''Doctor (5): '''Well, the Master was set out to become, well, sort of friends I suppose with the Cybermen and bring the Doctor to Rassilon. Dear President then granted the Master another 39 regenerations in total. '''Cyberman: '''The Doctor speaks the truth. The Master is now an ally of the Cybermen. '''Borusa: '''Doctor, have you got sense of what we're trying to negotiate? '''Doctor (12): '''I may be granted a simple amount of regenerations if I complete a task. Depending on the task you give me, of course. '''Doctor (7): '''Evil will strike and revenge in your every move dear successor. Be aware. '''Borusa: '''Be quiet predecessor, you have no need for speech in this conference. Now, Doctor, what task are you looking for? '''Doctor (12): '''You mean...I get to choose a suitable task to complete? '''Borusa: '''Oh no Doctor, we have your task already with us but what would you be willing to do? '''Doctor (12): '''Anything physical or possibly mental I suppose. I'm not great with verbality I'll have you know. '''Doctor (12): '''Go on then, give the task. '''Borusa: '''Your task Doctor, is to reconnect with your past. Well, your forgotten past. '''Doctor (12): '''To reconnect with my Time War self. The one who fought and fought until he was the last of them all. '''Chancellor Valentine: '''It is quite more specific than that Doctor, do you remember the Book of Shada. '''Doctor (12): '''Quite. '''Chancellor Valentine: '''This book can only be opened by using the most powerful word in all of Gallifrey. '''The Monk: '''Only your first and foremost name can open the book. '''Doctor (2): '''It is said that the book can give tranquility back to Gallifrey and restore it properly. '''Doctor (12): '''My name is hidden in the fires of Arcadia and the bottom of the War, I shall never reveal it as of today or tomorrow or in the next millennium, never. '''Borusa: '''You will do as we tell you, Doctor. '''Chancellor Valentine: '''Anything you want in return as a gift, Doctor, anything. '''Master: '''I told them mine, Doctor. Why not reveal yours? '''Clara: '''If you believe in him, his name is the Doctor. If you believe he belongs with the Time-Lords, he is the Doctor. '''Borusa: '''Why not I give you a clue, Doctor then? As you can see all of your sleves are here, bar one. Your self in the Time War, the forgotten Doctor. We all here know that you did not take the name, the Doctor, as you were fighting in the War. '''Doctor (12): '''I took no name during the Time War, this is nonsense. '''Borusa: '''Why don't we take a look at a projection of this incarnation? ''Borusa shows the Doctor a projection of the forgotten Doctor. The projection starts to evolve into a real being, the forgotten Doctor. 'Borusa: '''This person Doctor is your forgotten self, let us hear what he has to say, shall we? '''Doctor (Forgotten): '''I will not speak for this court. '''Borusa: '''YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!! '''Doctor (4): '''Now, who do you think would want to speak to you, Borusa? Hmmm? After all, you have regenerated the most. 150 was it? No, 280? '''Borusa: '''Dear Doctor, I am now immortal, the Ring of Rassilon has binded me with complete immortality. I got this ring (''shows his hand to the Fourth Doctor) when I was drawing near my 64th regeneration. I was granted this ring long ago. 'Doctor (12): '''In any way I will never tell you. '''Borusa: '''We will kill your companion for it Doctor! '''Clara: '''Don't tell them, Doctor. I've been no use to you, anyway. Kill me then, go on, go on. '''Romanadvoratrelundar (Romana I): '''The Doctor is of no right to reveal such personnel, you should be ashamed of yourself lord President. '''Borusa: '''You are of no part in this conversation Miss Trelundar. Now Doctor, you seem to have a strong bond with this female, the one feeling sacrificial. How many people have sacrificed their lives to save you, Doctor. Even your own daughter! '''Doctor (12): '''Don't you dare speak of my family! You ''should be ashamed of yourself you MONSTER! 'Ulysses: '''You terrible man! You have no right to speak to your authority like that. '''Borusa: '''We have a further punishment though, Doctor. If you refuse to open Shada then we will ruin your new cycle of granted regenerations. '''Doctor (6): '''Impossible! He was granted them! You can't take them away. '''Valeyard: '''Oh but he can, Doctor. Oh yes! '''Borusa: '''We will perform the actions of degeneration! Degeneration! A complete new format of Time-Lord death. '''Master: '''The most horrible way of dying. To grow old by going backwards through the vortex. You must be a 1000 years old now Doctor. Imagine that. Being 100,000 years old in human years! That's what happens in the degeneration process. '''Doctor (12): '''Ha ha! I never thought I'd get this far anyways. You, dear Borusa, should be locked up, far way in the centre of a repeating Time War, so then, if you want my life, my name, my personnel, COME...AND...GET IT!!! ''The guards aim at the Doctor with the degeneration vaccines. The Doctors all bow their heads except for the twelfth who stays where he is, hands out to the sides and repeating the very last line he'd say..or would it be the first?!?